


Trimming the Tree

by keijiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: Asahi and Nishinoya spend an evening trimming the tree.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 22





	Trimming the Tree

Buying a Christmas was fun, but trimming it was a completely different story. The task fell on Asahi every year because he was obviously taller than Nishinoya. Nishinoya’s job was to direct Asahi in telling him where he had to cut a little more to make the tree look more symmetrical. It was a hard task but it was their thing. They did it every year after moving in together, Nishinoya calling it bonding time. Asahi didn’t mind as long as Nishinoya would be with him.

“A little more to the left.”

“Which branch?”

“The one in the middle.”

“Yuu… I need a specific one.”

Nishinoya hummed, hand under his chin as if thinking. “Fourth one. Five centimeters off, Asahi!”

Asahi smiled at Nishinoya’s enthusiasm. They did it every year but Nishinoya would always be as hyperactive about trimming their tree. He continued trimming, following Nishinoya’s directions. Asahi stepped back from the tree with a huff his arms just the tiniest bit tired. 

“Asahi! It looks great!” Nishinoya stood closer to the tree and Asahi swore he could see the sparkle in his eyes.

“Are you sure? It doesn’t look uneven?” 

Nishinoya shook his head and stood beside Asahi to look at their tree. It was skinnier than they had planned, but it was still their tree. “Now we just need to decorate!”

“No. We need to clean up first.” Asahi way he’s as Nishinoya frowned but a kiss on his forehead made it disappear. 

“Okay. But let’s do it quick! I already have a good idea on how to decorate it!”

Asahi smiled, Nishinoya’s enthusiasm being infectious. 


End file.
